


The Beast's Pawn

by s0s0chan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: My First Fanfic, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0s0chan/pseuds/s0s0chan
Summary: This long-winded biography details the struggles of Thief King Bakura's mother, and her short but impactful relationship with him. This story will be in three parts, showcasing how her life changed, her trauma, and her love for Bakura.
Kudos: 1





	The Beast's Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: This story is a proof of concept, there might be some details that I missed or I just didn't flesh out a concept well enough. I don't plan on writing more fics in the future. While constructive criticisms are welcomed, critique while keeping that fact in mind.  
> Disclaimer 2: I'm very new to writing, and my weakness is dialogue, hence why I held back on it a lot.  
> Disclaimer 3: This fic delves into potentially triggering topics such as forced marriage/pregnacy, misogyny, domestic abuse, rape, mentions of suicide, and desires to terminate a pregnancy. Please read at your own risk.

The world Umayma cherished had vanished from her. This was definitely not her bedroom, it was too messy and smelled funny. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the young woman began to panic. In a split second, a plethora of questions flooded her mind, until she came to her senses… Right… The night before. Umayma’s world did not simply vanish. It was forcibly torn away from her grasp. It wasn’t as if she had a choice, Umayma’s dear father’s and friends’ lives were on the line. Still, waking up in someone else's unkempt bed, in a dirty hovel, was disorientating, to say the least.  
As Umayma contemplated her next move, she reminded her life back in the village and the events that led up to this predicament. The life her father built for the two of them was simple but plentiful for Umayma. Her father was a merchant and did business in the capital. Meanwhile, Umayma maintained their home. It was her Grandmother’s duty to look after her house before Umayma became old enough to take up the mantle. Her mother died giving birth to her, so the village girl took pride in her labor. She had a good relationship with everyone in her tight-knit community, and her life made her feel whole. Until the month of her sixteenth birthday, Umayma began to notice slight insecurity within her. Slowly but surely, her female friends were starting to move away from the village. But why? Naturally, Umayma discovered that her old acquaintances were either traveling to bigger communities to look for new opportunities, getting married or both. It made sense, Umayma was an adult and had to start considering where her life should go from here. Part of her wanted to follow her old friends, but she felt so comfortable with her current life, Umayma just couldn’t imagine going into the unknown away from her home and father. Plus her father was elderly, and Umayma felt that it would be wrong to leave.  
However, her time to think about her future was unfairly cut short. It was a peaceful night before the bandits attacked the village. As soon as Umayma was awoken by the distressed cries of her community, she donned her beloved shawl she got on her sixteenth birthday and hurried to her living room to investigate. Adrenaline rushed through her body, watching her poor father bound on the floor of their living room being kicked and tormented by a gang of brutes. The other half of the gang were raiding their belongings, while one particular man was blocking the front door. He caught Umayma’s eye because of the bright red cloak he wore, along with the garish jewelry he adorned, and long silver hair. There was no doubt in her head that these people were thieves and were getting a kick out of bullying those who were weaker than them. Umayma couldn’t stand idly by anymore, without thinking she ran towards her father yelling at the criminals to stop.  
“Umayma, what are you doing? Why didn’t you run away?” Her father weakly asked as Umayma crouched in front of him for cover.  
“What are you talking about, Papa?” the young woman asked, “I’m going to protect you!” When she proclaimed this, the bandits burst out in laughter, commenting on how foolish it was for a small woman to go up against a whole gang of thieves. However, Umayma ignored the mocking as she observed the man in the red coat, standing in front of her arms crossed with an obnoxious smirk on his face. Umayma pointed accusatory at him.  
“You! I assume you’re in charge of all this! Tell your men to stop the pillaging and leave this village, now!”  
“Oh my! So we have a fighter, now~” The man chuckled, “So what will happen if I refuse your little request, hmm?” It was at that point Umayma became more aware of the bandits laughing at her and how ridiculous she most likely looks. As much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself, she had no possibility of fighting off these people. Whether it would be the jerk that was in charge of everything or his goons raiding her home (there were possibly more of them raiding other houses.) So out of desperation, she let the mask slip.  
“Please sir…-We’re good people! Take whatever you want, but please leave our home and don’t hurt anyone…I beg of you-”  
“No, Umayma! Don’t bargain with them- UGH” Umayma’s father pleaded before being shut up by a kick to his stomach. The young woman looked back in horror before turning back to the bandit leader who was smirking.  
“Anything I want, you say? Is that a promise?” Umayma had just noticed that the man’s irises were red as he gave an evil grin. It made her realize that she was doing something very risky. But at the time, backing out was not an option for her. So reluctantly Umayma replied;  
“Yes…”  
“Alright then, you heard her, boys! Get back to your horses, we're heading home!” As the bandit leader made his announcement the thieves cheered before making their ways outside. Umayma sighed a breath of relief, it was all over. On impulse, she tried to turn to her father so she could treat his wounds. But suddenly a hand grabbed her arm with great force.  
“Not you, you’re not off the hook!” The man in the red cloak pulled her towards him, “Since you were willing to trade yourself so easily, I’d wager we won’t have any trouble getting back home?”  
“Excuse me?” Umayma responded in a mixture of anger and disbelief. She tried to struggle out of his grip when her vision was ambushed by a disgusting smelling sack over her head. In a panic, Umaymay tried to scream for help but was promptly kneed in the stomach. The last thing Umayma remembered from that night was being hoisted up on someone’s shoulder, her father begging the men not to take his child away and loaded onto a horse like cargo.  
What did he mean when he said she traded herself? The only assumption Umayma made was that this man desired servitude, based on how much of a pigsty his home was. But whether Umayma was abducted by a filthy thief or a wealthy vizier, she was still incredibly uncomfortable and wished to return home. So with a sharp exhale, she trotted out of the room and into what she guessed was a den. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him, the man who kidnapped her, l lounging at a table eating a gross chunk of meat.  
“Ah, you’re awake.” When he acknowledged her, Umayma clutched the shawl around her for some sense of protection. “Breakfast?” He swallowed the bits of meat still in his maw and casually fostered towards the most likely stolen food. Umayma was bewildered at the nonchalantness of this man’s demeanor, she was almost speechless. All she could say was,  
“Where am I?”  
“My home.” He replied. Umayma almost wanted to reply with a ‘you don’t say,’ but kept it to herself in favor of more important matters.  
“What location is this? We aren’t on uncharted lands are we?” The man cackled in response, Umayma found it terribly ugly.  
“Well then darling,” The man said as gathered himself together, “Let me be the first to give you a warm welcome to the village of Kul Elna!” Umayma’s heart leaped so fast in her throat she had forgotten the wretched ‘darling’ comment.  
“Pardon- Alright stop with the jokes, where are we really? Because you are sorely mistaken if you think I’m going to believe you’ve taken me to Kul Elna. That place is nothing but a myth to scare small children.” Throughout her life, Umayma had heard of the allusive village through scary stories or gossip. But her father and other adults in her life had always assured her that Kul Elna was not real.  
“Of course someone like you would write this place off as a myth. Kul Elna’s magic protects all us criminals and degenerates from the law.” He explained in a condescending tone. Umayma already knew that magic existed, but her father taught her that those elements were reserved for people deserving of them. Such as the Pharaoh’s priests or magicians. As much as she wanted to press the issue further, Umayma had to sort out her situation at hand.  
“Who are you?” She inquired, her voice shaking a bit.  
“You may call me Bakura.” The man stood up and put his hand on his chest in a pseudo bow. Umayma remarked to herself that it was the strangest name she had ever heard. She wondered what it could mean, perhaps it was foreign. “Though it would be more appropriate for you to call me ‘husband.’” He continued with that same obnoxious smirk. Umayma’s train of thought stopped right in its track. All she could utter was a wobbly;  
“W-what?”  
“That’s what you agreed to remember? So I would leave your precious village alone.” He replied.  
“I didn’t agree with something as ridiculous as that!” Disgusted with the idea of having a dirty thief for a husband, Umayma argued on impulse.  
“You tell me, you said you would give me anything,” the thief shrugged lazily.  
“Oh I get, you’re such a terrible person that you have to trick women into marrying you so you won’t be lonely anymore!” Umayma knew she shouldn’t be insulting him, but she was so furious over being taken advantage of, she couldn’t help it.  
“You have got to be the most naive person I have ever encountered, though I can’t say I’m surprised.” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, “No I don’t want a woman to keep me company, quite frankly I can’t stand em. What I really want is a healthy body to give birth to my son.” The young woman felt as if she was going to throw up, never in her life had she heard something so disgusting.  
“...You can’t abduct someone from their home and call it a marriage, it simply isn’t done. I refuse to take part in your sick game.”  
“If you want to walk out on me that badly, then be my guest. If it’s not the men that kill you in the end, it will be the cold hand of nature. I’m a very busy man, darling and I do not play games.” It was at this point Umayma started to notice how intimidating this man’s demeanor was when he was getting agitated. “If you play your role as an obedient wife, I guarantee your time here will be nothing but pleasant. Either way, you can die struggling to get away from me or you can die giving birth to my son, pick your poison.” There was a painful lump in Umayma’s throat keeping her from speaking. As much as she hated this person in front of her, he was giving her no other options. Her village could either be just over the desert horizon, or it could be thousands of miles away. She didn’t want to take the gamble. But she didn’t want to live in this hovel either, especially with a man that clearly didn’t care if she lived or died. All Umayma could do was hang her head in shame, clutch her beloved gift from her father, and feel the weight of her hasty decision crush her to her core.


End file.
